Thermo-electric generators utilizing junction of dissimilar metals are well known in the art and are successfully employed to produce electricity where two such connected junctions are maintained at a temperature differential. Such generators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,365,653; 3,495,101; 2,979,551; 3,609,593; 3,252,013; and 3,508,089.
Such thermo-electric generators have been employed for measurement of temperature and for production of electricity, but the power output of such conventional generators has been a small fraction of the energy required to maintain the junctions at the required temperature defferentiated.
Physicists are also aware of the fact that in a chamber of a gas maintained at a uniform average temperature, the individual gas molecules are each moving at different velocities and with thermal energy of each molecule being proportionate to its velocity.
By means of my invention electric power may be generated by use of thermocouple junctions of molecular size which generate electricity from the difference in thermal energy of two different molecules that simultaneously strike two such thermocouple junctions.